A Paper Butterfly
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Kupu-kupu kertas pun memiliki 'nyawa'...


**A Paper Butterfly**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: HxH hanyalah milik Togashi Yoshihiro. Saya hanya minjam sebentar untuk membuat fanfic ini. Hehehe… -diguyur air-

* * *

Kedua mataku menatap lurus ke depan. Suasana jalanan sungguh hingar-bingar. Aku yang tak terbiasa dengan keriuhan seperti ini segera menyingkir, merapat ke arah dinding bangunan di sampingku. Tanpa kusadari, pandanganku tertumbuk pada gedung yang berdiri kokoh di sebelah kiriku. Pada gedung tersebut, sebuah etalase memamerkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, aku pun menengok ke dalam.

Banyak anak kecil seusia anak TK sedang bercanda dengan riangnya disana. Seorang wanita yang jauh lebih tua dariku tampak sedang mengajari anak-anak tersebut cara membuat kupu-kupu dari kertas. Wanita itu menunjukkan sebuah kupu-kupu kertas yang telah terbentuk sempurna dari dalam sebuah kotak kaca. Dengan mata setengah nanar kutatap kupu-kupu itu. Aku jadi sadar dengan 'keberadaan' diriku sendiri.

Aku… sama dengan kupu-kupu kertas itu. Tidak bisa terbang sendiri. Tidak bisa terbang bebas.

Kupu-kupu kertas adalah kupu-kupu yang tak bernyawa.

Mungkin seperti itulah 'keberadaan hidup'-ku di dunia ini. Bagai tak memiliki arti…..

* * *

"Apa ini?"

Kupungut setangkai bunga lily putih yang tergeletak di muka pintu rumahku. Aku memandangnya dengan bingung. _Siapa yang meletakkannya disini?_

Jari-jariku spontan menggenggam gagang pintu. Namun kubuka berkali-kali, pintu di hadapanku ini tak kunjung terkuak. Diam, tak bergeming. Singkatnya, pintu ini terkunci.

"Sial, tadi aku lupa membawa kunci rumah," ujarku mengutuki diri sendiri. "Pasti kuncinya dibawa Gon."

Karena tidak bisa memasuki rumah, terpaksa kaki ini melangkah lagi. Bunga lily yang kutemukan tadi masih tergantung lemah di genggaman jemariku.

* * *

Hidup memang sulit. Aku paham itu. Apalagi hidup sebatang kara, tanpa ada sanak keluarga seorang pun, yang masih hidup untuk menemanimu di dunia yang luar biasa besar ini. Aku mengerti hal itu. Kenapa? Karena aku mengalaminya...

Orang tua dan seluruh keluargaku dibunuh oleh Gen'ei Ryodan, suatu kelompok dengan lambang laba-laba berkaki dua belas yang sama sekali tak memiliki belas kasihan. Kumpulan manusia bejat yang seharusnya kumusnahkan. Namun, dengan bodohnya, pimpinan dari Ryodan malah mendapat tempat istimewa di hatiku. Kadang aku jadi kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Orang yang seharusnya kubenci dalam-dalam, malah kucintai.

Untunglah di dunia yang besar ini, aku bertemu dengan banyak pribadi yang dapat kupanggil dengan sebutan 'sahabat'. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mampu memahamiku, walau kadang cuma seujung kuku. Mereka selalu menyemangatiku, meskipun kadang mereka juga menantangku saat aku mengeluarkan ide-ideku yang konyol. Mereka menyayangiku, sama seperti aku menyayangi mereka.

Mungkin, merekalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini… selain pemimpin Ryodan yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer itu.

"Ahh… aku capek," ucapku. Aku langsung duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di pinggiran jalan. Hendak melepaskan lelah sejenak.

"Hei," sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal tiba-tiba terdengar menembus gendang telingaku. Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Ku-Kuroro…" aku berkata pelan.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk tempat kosong pada kursi panjang yang tengah kududuki.

"Silakan."

Kuroro langsung duduk di sebelahku. Jantungku spontan berdegup kencang.

"Sudah lumayan lama juga kita tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kuroro sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Ka… kabarku baik," jawabku sedikit tergagap. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja," sahut Kuroro dengan santai.

Pelan-pelan, bola mataku bergulir meneliti penampilan Kuroro dari atas sampai bawah. Kali ini ia mengenakan setelan jas yang membuat penampilannya lebih formal (atau malah jadi mirip Leorio?). Tanda di keningnya pun berbalut kain putih.

Tiba-tiba, mataku berhenti pada sebuah benda yang dipegang oleh Kuroro. Sebuah kotak kaca yang berkilau.

"Itu apa?" tanyaku, sambil menunjuk benda yang aku maksudkan.

"Oh… ini, ya?" Kuroro mengangkat kotak kaca yang dibawanya. Seketika itu juga pandanganku langsung berubah nanar. "Cantik, 'kan? Kurasa kamu akan menyukainya."

Di dalam kotak kaca yang cantik itu… ada kupu-kupu kertas yang terperangkap dalam kesunyian…

"Kamu suka, 'kan?" tanya Kuroro padaku.

"Kuroro, kamu membuatku sedih," ucapku sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan untuk menutupi wajahku. "Kupu-kupu kertas itu mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku ini makhluk yang tidak punya daya, tidak punya raga, tidak berguna, bahkan tidak punya jiwa untuk hidup!"

Kuroro tertegun mendengar penuturanku.

"Mengapa kamu berpendapat seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Kupu-kupu kertas adalah 'benda' yang tidak bernyawa, Kuroro. Dan aku 'melihat' kupu-kupu itu ada di dalam 'diriku'…"

"Kamu yakin dia sama sekali tidak memiliki 'nyawa'?"

"Dia hanya mainan dari kertas! Tidak mungkin punya nyawa!" aku berteriak.

"Kalau begitu, coba kamu lihat ini," Kuroro berujar sambil mengeluarkan kupu-kupu kertas tersebut dari kotak kaca. Lalu dia meletakkan kupu-kupu itu diatas telapak tangan kirinya.

"Kamu mau apa?"

"Perhatikan ini…" Kuroro menjawab singkat.

Sang pimpinan Ryodan itu lantas meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas tangan kirinya, menutupi kupu-kupu kertas itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroro pun membuka telapak tangan kanannya, dan… sungguh ajaib! Kupu-kupu kertas itu telah berubah menjadi seekor kupu-kupu asli, kupu-kupu yang benar-benar hidup, kupu-kupu yang bisa terbang dengan begitu bebasnya! Saking takjubnya aku sampai tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Bagaimana?" Kuroro menatapku. "Sudah percaya 'kan kalau kupu-kupu kertas pun memiliki nyawa?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sekarang, lihatlah dia terbang," ucap Kuroro seraya melepaskan kupu-kupu itu. Kupu-kupu kertas yang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi kupu-kupu yang sebenarnya itu pun langsung mengepakkan sayap birunya yang indah, melayang selama beberapa menit di udara, kemudian menghilang diantara pepohonan dan bunga.

"Cantik sekali…" ucapku, masih terpana penuh kekaguman.

"Nah, seperti itulah dirimu," Kuroro mengambil bunga lily putih yang ada di genggaman tanganku, lalu menyelipkannya di sela-sela rambut keemasan milikku. "Kamu bukanlah kupu-kupu kertas yang tidak memiliki nyawa. Kamu justru adalah kupu-kupu kertas yang dapat terbang dengan bebasnya, memiliki jiwa, dan mempunyai kebahagiaan. Kamu bahkan bisa memberi suntikan 'nyawa' bagi orang lain, karena senyumanmu adalah hidupku… senyumanmu adalah senyumanku juga."

Aku tersipu malu. Ingin rasanya menangis saking bahagianya, tapi aku tidak mampu melakukannya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi…" Kuroro memandangku dengan lembut. "Kamu adalah kupu-kupu paling cantik di dunia ini."

Wajahku tambah merah mendengar penuturannya itu.

"Ah, Kuroro gombal!" aku menepuk pundak Kuroro setengah keras. Kuroro meringis singkat. Dia lalu meraih tanganku. Kami berdua pun beranjak dari situ. Hendak melanjutkan langkah kami yang tentunya masih panjang…

"Hei, tapi kok kamu bisa sih mengubah kupu-kupu kertas itu menjadi kupu-kupu asli?" desakku penasaran.

"Itu sih, ra-ha-sia… Tapi intinya, aku belajar sihir seperti itu dari Hisoka," Kuroro buka kartu.

"Hahaha… Pantas, sihirnya rapi amat! Sulit diteliti dengan mata biasa."

"Aku hebat, 'kan?" Kuroro jadi narsis. Aku langsung menarik rambut hitamnya sambil tertawa…

* * *

_Aku ingin menjadi kupu-kupu kertas yang bernyawa… yang memiliki arti di kehidupan ini._

_Aku ingin menjadi kupu-kupu kertas yang memiliki jiwa, agar tubuh ini tak hanya menjadi wadah yang kosong._

_Aku ingin menjadi kupu-kupu kertas yang disayangi, dan yang berguna bagi orang-orang di sekitarku._

_Semoga semua itu bisa terwujud….._

* * *

~ Note:

Waw, akhirnya setelah sekian lama, saya bisa nulis lagi di fandom HxH…

Saya senang sekali!

Oh ya, mohon maaf sebelumnya bila terdapat typo, soalnya saya ngetiknya buru-buru sih!

Semoga minna-san suka ya dengan cerita saya ini!

Silakan direview apabila berminat.

Sankyuu ne'!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
